


Игра на одного

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Даркфик, ОС - Freeform, Селфцест, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Звякнули цепи. Тяжко стало дышать.Звякнули цепи. Пленник поднял глаза.Звякнули цепи. С его губ сорвался болезненный стон.





	Игра на одного

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная зарисовка по детям

Звякнули цепи. Тяжко стало дышать.  
Звякнули цепи. Пленник поднял глаза.  
Звякнули цепи. С его губ сорвался болезненный стон.

Тварь явилась внезапно, вновь приняв облик самого пленника. Он запомнил её (или всё же его?) лишь в двух воплощениях. Истерзанное пытками тело без кожи с торчащими переломанными костями, оно тянуло свои руки к живому Райверу. И в обличье самого бастарда, лишь глаза обратились проклятым чёрным агатом вместо солнечного янтаря. И в тот миг его собственные губы искривились в окровавленной усмешке.

Он молчал, и именно это приводило в ужас. Не было едких комментариев и многословных обещаний. Он молчал, и во взгляде его плескались ненависть, похоть и агрессия. Бледные губы с кровоподтёками изменились в ещё более жуткую внимавшему ухмылку-усмешку.  
Тварь сделала шаг к Райверу. Один. Второй. И стук высоких каблуков, которые почему-то так нравились ей-ему, звучал в ушах бастарда набатом, часами отсчитывающими секунды до его вхождения на эшафот.

— Тебе понравилось зрелище? — хриплый, словно прокуренный или сорванный, голос разорвал тишину. Рая дёрнуло. Так звучал его голос? — Правда, забавно вышло? Они так мило корчились в агонии, но как-то слишком… быстро.

Создание обладало весьма специфичным представлением о том, что должны обозначать слова «забавно», «мило», «красиво». В его понимании великолепно выглядела картина размозженной головы юной магички с остекленевшим ужасом в серебристых глазах. Твари нравилось нести смерть, оставляя за собой боль, кровь и разрушения. Благодаря ей на Райвера на тот момент уже охотилось несколько благородных кланов, а сколько обычных разумных желало расправы над ним…

Звякнули цепи. Он нервно сглотнул.  
Звякнули цепи. Перед глазами стояла картина, что, по мнению его своеобразного Альтер-эго являлась верхом эстетики.  
Звякнули цепи. Взгляд янтарных глаз обратился на двойника с ненавистью.

 

Холодная рука, перепачканная багряной кровью, коснулась лица бастарда, заставив смотреть глаза в глаза. Взгляды встретились. Солнечный янтарь с потухшей в нем надеждой, поглощённый отчаянием и болью. Проклятый колдовской агат с ненавистью и жаждой разрушать.

— Не понравилось? — голос двойника изменился, стал ниже, но нотки в нём на секунду напомнили Райверу обиженного ребёнка, который поделился самым сокровенным, а его отринули.

Холодная рука провела по щеке, пачкая, кровь так и не высохла… Впрочем, на самом деле могло и не быть никакой крови. Это лишь игры двух переплетённых сознаний, соединившихся не до конца. Один поглощал другого.

— Странно — протянуло создание, — это же так прекрасно. Тебе должно нравится, Рай…  
Рай… Тварь никогда не звала его по имени, тем более так. Так звал только брат. В душу и сердце словно бы вонзили острый нож. Нож болезненных воспоминаний о том, что содеяно благодаря его ошибке. О том, что он пытался изменить, ненадолго вырываясь из ментальных оков, но не мог. Двойник вырывал контроль в тот миг, когда надежда исправить ошибки разгоралась ярким пламенем, пожирала его, довольствуясь страданиями.

— Я — это ты, Райвер. Признай наконец. Ты призвал меня с «той стороны», но от сущности, пришедшей в ту ночь, не оставалось практически ничего. Она переняла твои желания, твои пороки. Я — это ты, Райвер, прими это наконец. Подчинись своим страстям, отдайся им до конца, — двойник приблизился к нему слишком близко, нашёптывая вещи, о которых бастард даже думать не желал. Отвергал их, но где-то в глубине души понимал, что это могло быть так. Его зависть и одиночество обратились тварью, чьим пленником он стал. Ритуал дал новую жизнь его грехам, а не ему.

Звякнули цепи. Тварь коснулась его губ.  
Звякнули цепи. Тело Райвера грубо прижали к стене, причиняя боль.  
Звякнули цепи. Двойник слизал с чужих прокусанных губ кровь, улыбаясь.

 

— Прекрати… — бастард попытался отстраниться, но тварь лишь сильнее прижала его к стене, а дьявольская улыбка бледных окровавленных губ не сходила с лица. Неужели это он? Неужели Райвер такой на самом деле? Это его желания? Это его мечты?

Звякнули цепи. Холодные руки коснулись тела пленника, обжигая. Райвер вздрогнул.  
Звякнули цепи. Руки пленника больше не ощущали сдавивший их металл.

 

Райвер поднял янтарные глаза на тварь, смотря с удивлением. Нет, она не могла дать ему свободу. Он попытался оттолкнуть, но тело словно стало ватным, но ощущения в тот же миг обострились. Для бастарда осталась лишь окровавленная ухмылка, чёрные глаза и блуждающие по его телу холодные руки.

— Что ты делаешь? — с трудом выдавил из себя пленник. — Отпусти меня. Тебе мало моих страданий? Тебе мало моей боли?

— Мало, — жарко прошептал двойник на ухо, облизнув, — я хочу всего и сразу. Поставить тебя на место. Я здесь главный. Отдайся своим порокам. Дай мне полностью поглотить тебя.

— Убей меня, забери моё тело полностью! Я не хочу этого видеть! — взмолился он, ощущая, как чужая рука потянулась к посеревшей рубашке, сдирая пуговицы одну за одной. — Почему ты просто не уничтожишь меня?

Горячие слёзы потекли по бледным впалым щекам. Тело дрожало от подступающей истерики и прикосновений, что дарили отвращение и ненависть. Ненависть к самому себе, к собственной слабости и неспособности остановить мучителя. Остановить самого себя.

— Нет, милый, это стало бы слишком легко. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью пал, — острые ногти провели по спине, а чужие губы впились в его.

На первый взгляд он ощущал лишь отвращение. Тело колотило, душу выворачивало наизнанку. Но чужой шёпот на другом языке вырвал из его рта просьбу-мольбу:  
— Поцелуй меня. Ещё.

Тварь ухмыльнулась.

— Хороший мальчик, — рука зарылась в тёмные волосы, двойник прижался к Райверу ещё ближе, если это вообще было возможным. Создание шептало что-то. Что-то сводившее бастарда с ума. Остатки сознания плыли, он не мог сосредоточиться, не сумел заставить себя отстраниться. И будто бы желал продолжения пытки. А пытки ли?

Многое из дальнейшего осталось в памяти обрывками.

Жестокие губы и холодные руки, исследующие его тело.

Тяжёлое дыхание одного, и шёпот незнакомых слов, врезавшихся в самую душу.

«Пожалуйста, ещё» — криком вырвавшееся у Райвера.

Смех твари.

Темнота.

Рай не знал, сколько времени прошло после этого. Но стоило ему вновь открыть глаза, как всё вернулось на места. Он прикованный к стене, и тварь за решёткой камеры в его обличье. Её более чем устраивало происходящее.  
Он поддался. Он слаб.

— Очень скоро ты попросишь об этом сам. Без воздействия. И тогда ты окончательно падёшь, малыш. Я жду этого с нетерпением. Я приложу для этого все усилия. Я уничтожу твою жизнь окончательно. Я сотворю из тебя чудовище, о котором будут говорить много веков с содроганием. Этот мир падёт к твои… к моим ногам. Я скоро вернусь, Райвер. Жди.  
Двойник исчез из отделённой пленённому части сознания, оставив после себя боль и бессильную злобу.

Звякнули цепи. Райвер потерял надежду на спасение и освобождение.  
Звякнули цепи. Пленник бессильно плакал.


End file.
